Reborn Mukō
) | birthday = December 24 | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = A + | affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Mukō Family | education = | shikai = (Copied) | bankai = Not Yet Revealed }} Ginya Shōkan (銀矢償還, ginya shōkan; Japanese lit. for "Silver Arrow of Redemption") is the current leader of the Mukō Family, and the child hood friend of Bermuda. He has a close relationship with his Feudal Lord I, Taiken Mukō. He possesses the moniker "The Corrosive Dragon", for the destructive spiritual power he possesses, which tends to personify itself as a Dragon. He is commonly referred to as Reborn Mukō (リボーン無効, ribōn mukō), which is the title given to the head of the Mukō Family. Appearance Personality History Equipment Powers & Abilities Unfathomable Spiritual Power: As the current head of the Mukō Family, Ginya retains his position as strongest amongst all of the Feudal Lords. His ability to control his inner darkness and exert it in the form of overwhelming pressure, puts him on the same level as Taiken Mukō. His wicked desires and thirst for blood augment his spiritual power to the point of it secreting from his body as a poisonous gas. His corrosive inner powers take control at this time, and he literally rots all that surrounds him with his spiritual pressure. His kind hearted yet overly destructive nature makes him the embodiment of chaos, and his spiritual pressure is personified as a dragon as white as snow. However, his outlook on his opponent can easily change his personified spiritual pressure. When he feels the need to crush everything in sight, usually overcome with rage, his mind sub-comes to the darkness within him. The usually white dragon that appears becomes pitch black, and takes on an even more grotesque form. When in this form, his mind is constantly fueled by the seven deadly sins, and he falls deep into the uncontrollable dark hearted nature of the Mukō Family's blood line. * Corrosive Spiritual Power: Due to his inner thoughts being completely shrouded in darkness, and his completely destructive nature, Ginya is spiritually inclined to corroding the will power of those around him. His spiritual pressure reflects his wicked intentions and completely gives birth to a highly destructive force. The force is similar in power to 's spiritual power which is so compressed and ferocious that it takes the shape of flames. It's distorting nature usually strikes fear into those around him, and has been shown to have similar abilities to the destructive power possessed by Taiken Mukō. When comparing Ginya's and the latter's strength, Loki Arufa claimed Taiken was the strongest, but Ginya wouldn't let that stand for long. Jinseiryoku Ninjō (地勢力人情, jin seiryoku ninjou; Jap Lit Translation, "The Weaving Energy of Empathy"): As the strongest of the Mukō Family, along side Taiken Mukō, Ginya has shown the ability to project destructive currents from his spiritual pressure. His proficiency in the ability is no where close to Taiken Mukō's level, but his method of utilizing it highly emphasizes the dominant capabilities it possesses over the Quincy ability to reconstruct and deconstruct Spiritronic Matter. With the aid of his augmentative inner darkness, and the corrosive affect of his per-existing spiritual power, he can use the structures of energy he creates to completely eat away at Spiritronic Matter. However, seeing as this is only the deconstructive capabilities of his Jinseiryoku Ninjō, it is unknown how far he can take this power. Loki Arufa claims that, in the past, Ginya has shown the ability to construct giant golems that posses the same corrosive power. : As a , Ginya possesses the ability to travel short distances using spirit particles. This technique is used by many , and is their primary means of transportation. It is essentially equivalent to and , but only used by those who have a great proficiency in the skill. Ginya happens to be one of these people. His knowledge of and have easily granted him an advantage over both and . Using the "short warp"-like movements that are granted by , he can easily infiltrate his opponent's guard and strike from within. He also has shown the ability to move larger distances then most , keeping up with his close companion Taiken Mukō's . Master of The Quincy Techniques: Though he does not directly show it in all of his battles, Ginya possesses the ability and knowledge of all Quincy techniques recorded throughout history. His dominant control over the spiritual energy and particles surrounding his body, puts him near the top of some of the greatest in existence. However, due to the fact that he usually chooses to fight his opponent in close combat, he does not use a majority of the knowledge he possesses. Some might consider the knowledge a hindrance, but Ginya thinks otherwise. His knowledge on all the abilities recorded allows for him to easily combat against other Quincy, taking little to no damage in the process of dodging or deconstructing their teachniques. Spirit Weapon Arsenal: Like his most trusted Fuedal Lord, Taiken Mukō, Ginya shows great proficiency in manifesting s. His dominant control over the spirit particles that revolve around his person, is second to none. With a flick of his wrist he has shown the capability of summon a wave of solidified weapons. However, in the eyes of many, this is not really a destructive ability. So, to prove them wrong, Ginya takes it to a whole different level. With the help of Jinseiryoku Ninjō, he gives his the ability to deconstruct Spiritronic Matter. This allows for him to easily cancel out the abilities of other , and put a stop to certain Zanpakutō abilities. Spirit Weapon Gott Brecher (神ブレイカー, kami bureikā; Japanese lit. for "God Breaker"; German lit. for "God Crusher")